A CPE (or Customer Premises Equipment) WAN (or Wide Area Network) Remote Management Protocol also called CWMP is defined in DSL (or Data Subscriber Line) Forum Technical report referred as TR-069. TR-069 (entitled “CPE WAN Management Protocol”, DSL Forum Technical Report, published on May 2004) defines a remote management protocol stack and a data model for an Internet Gateway Device (basically a DSL Modem). TR 106 (previously WT106: Generic data model compliant to TR-069) (extends to data model to any kind of device and gathers everything being generic to a device) discloses a generic data model. TR1 (previously WT111: mechanisms required to perform remote management of a LAN device via a routed IGD (DSL modem)) discloses two mechanisms to manage a home device behind a home gateway from a distant server.
No remote management standard exists for the STB, being compliant to TR-069. Any remote management of STBs are currently based on proprietary solutions and basically based on SNMP (or “Simple Network Management Protocol”), which is not reliable and flexible enough (SNMP is using message exchange over UDP).